


Anger Management

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [38]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anger Management, Connected One Shots, Falling In Love, Gen, Illegal Activities, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Recreational Drug Use, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "So. What is it that you do?"This time it was the blonde who answered, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. "During the day, we go to our courses, put on a smile, act like their shit sermons are resonating. At night we break shit.""Like bottles?" The swordsman questioned, still not understanding, but the other only shrugged, pulling out a cigarette."If you want."A laugh interrupted before Zoro could interject. The black haired boy was doubled over, amusement apparent. "Shihihi. You're silly. We break bones, not bottles."
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 51
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like. I should stop listening to music. Because wild fics like this are born.  
> Please enjoy the result of Scarlxrd's song "Nx Pressure"

He was going to kill the person who reported him to the school. He stood in front of the large black board, eraser in one hand and bucket of soap-water in the other. He looked down at his hand, wet from the cleaning concoction and watched as water dripped down his palms. Though it was long gone, he could still see the blood. 

So much blood.

_The rain fell down his face, having soaked his clothes and everything else along with it. A chill settled in his bones that had nothing to do with the cold as he stared down at the body in front of him._

_The body that belonged to some nobody that Zoro overheard making a slick comment. Saying he was glad Kuina was gone, she was "too scary", she wasn't "a real woman"._

_Kuina, who was dead, and had just died a month before._

_Zoro committed the face to memory. He tailed the boy after school and dragged him into an unsuspecting alleyway. He beat the teen into fucking oblivion and contemplated stabbing him with the swords that his sister coveted. So many options, so many possibilities._

_It became more like torture instead of a fight._

_Zoro punched the boy in the face more times than he could count. He was sure the concrete had the face imprinted in it._

Since it didn't occur on school property, Smoker went fairly easy on him, giving two weeks on simple punishments. A few odd chores here and there as well as a month of anger management. It was a plus knowing the asshole who talked shit suffered from minor amnesia and didn't remember to beat his ass. It meant no witnesses.

Well, none other than the one that snitched.

Shaking off the thoughts, he rolled up his sleeves, getting to work. It was bearable if he pretended that he was just training. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i really like this au fhvdjgbdg

_"Analyze your anger. Angry feelings can crop up even when you’re not actually angry at a specific person or situation. Anxiety, sadness, tiredness, and fear can all sometimes feel like anger even though they’re really separate emotions. In addition, there are all types of anger, from mild annoyance all the way up to shaking fury."_

This was cropping up to be a pointless use of 45 minutes. Nothing this damn lady was saying made sense. Of _course_ he knew why he was angry. It was one of the most straight forward bursts of rage he'd ever fucking experienced. And how the hell could there be different types of anger? Rage was rage. It was all the same shit, spelled with different letters. The teen shook his head, letting out a low noise, irritation already beginning to spike. Only the first day and already so useless. 

_"When you're feeling angry, try using the right words to express your feelings. It’s important to learn how to advocate for yourself and for your feelings by using words that are assertive without being rude or aggressive."_

If he could use words to express his fucking feelings he would've _done_ it already. Talking was beyond overrated regardless. Wasn't there an entire saying about how actions spoke louder than words anyways? Talking with that son of a bitch simply wasn't an option, the idiot had an opinion and no amount of words would've dissuaded it. Luckily fists were a universal language and Zoro was a master speaker.

_"If you have a hard time finding the words when you’re in the moment, you can try writing your thoughts down first or talking to yourself beforehand."_

Right, of course. Because he's just going to ask ~~his next victim~~ the person to fucking _wait_ while he practices his, "I am going to kick your ass for making fun of my dead non blood related but still really fucking important to me sister" speech. 

_"Maybe try practicing relaxation techniques. If your anger is making you clench your fists, grind your teeth, and tense your muscles, you should find a way to physically relax. When you relax your body, you’ll be more in control of your emotions. There are several ways you might do this. One practice that you can do anytime and in any place is meditation."_

And then Zoro zoned the fuck out. He wasn't hearing shit that he didn't already _do._ He wondered if Smoker would act all pissy if the swordsman just walked out. Did something more useful with his life. Shaking off the thoughts, the teen shook his head, figuring he'd people watch for lack of anything else to do.

The woman speaking was a lithe blonde, with wide blue eyes and two large a smile. She looked like a mix between a bug and failed botox or something. Plastic surgery gone all the way wrong, face lift just a little too high.

Ms. Valentine her name was. Zoro was pretty sure she was fucking that one teacher who never seemed to stop picking his nose. Nasty shit. 

The other students looked a little more interesting, odd balls to say the least. There was a bouncy, overly energetic kid in one chair who looked like he was either about to pass out from boredom or burst into spontaneous action in any second. He had a floppy straw hat perched on a messy mop of black hair and the kendo student was taken aback when they made eye contact. The kid gave him a large grin that made him wonder why someone like _that_ was in anger management. 

Not being a completely rude bastard, he have a slight nod, beginning to feel perturbed when that dark stare lasted a beat longer than what could be considered normal. When the other finally turned away he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and continued to look around. Some distance away was a redhead, counting a stack of cash with the most content expression he'd ever seen and instantly he felt sympathy from the weeping pockets they'd likely been stolen from. He girl had nimble fingers, sifting through the wads of money with an expertise that was frightening. Definitely a thief. She leaned over and said something to the boy next to her, a dark teen with long curly hair. 

The guy was fiddling with some contraptions, somehow managing to answer every last one of Ms. Valentines questions without looking up once. After a while, the woman gave up on trying to catch him unawares. 

On the other side of the room was tall blonde, dressed in a god forsaken _suit._ Zoro tired and utterly fucking failed to hold in his snort of laughter. Which ultimately led to all eyes being on him. 

Something which he hated unless in a kendo tournament. 

"You're new here." Ms. Valentine stated, her wide, disgustingly fake smile having faded slightly since being in the class. It was a statement asked as a question so he nodded, leaning back in his seat and fixing the woman with a lidded glare. 

"Roronoa. Roronoa Zoro." he said, the blonde perked up, eyeing him closer. 

"You're shitting me. You mean captain of the kendo team?" Came the exclamation and Zoro nodded, surprised someone as fancy looking as the idiot would know who he was. 

"Yeah, that's me."

"And _you're_ in anger management?" There was an incredulous laugh and the 19 year old found himself staring at the blondes smile. He blinked and looked away. "Can't you just. I don't know..." There was a pause and he watched as the suit wearing idiot mimed slitting someone's throat, before fixing him with a curious expression. "Work off all the stress and shit." 

"Mr. Black, we've spoken about your cursing habits." Ms. Valentine said, leaving the other to grovel pathetically. 

Thinking of the entire fucking reason he was in this damn mess to begin with he grinned, remembering the scent of blood and screams for mercy. 

"Guess that answered my question." The blonde stated dryly, breaking Zoro out of his stupor, dark smile falling from his lips. "Seems like you need to be here more than any of us."

Zoro huffed, once again catching the eye of the black haired boy, who seemed to looking into his soul. Something menacing swam inside that obsidian gaze that Zoro couldn't place, but it made the hairs on his arms stand at attention. Apparently coming to a decision, the boy smiled again, before bounding over quicker than he could react and tackling him in messy tangle of limbs that could be mistaken for some sort of fucked up hug. The raven head climbed onto his neck, legs hanging over either shoulder with such a casualness that it baffled him. 

Body moving without thinking he reached up and grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt, flipping him over and slamming him on the desk. In an instant the blonde was there, black clad legs poised dangerously at his neck while the raven head laid slayed under his hands, chest heaving in large gasps of air that led to broken laughter. 

"Shhihi you're fun Zoro!" 

Against his better judgement and the literal foot at his throat, Zoro snorted, wary and amused all the same. "It's not supposed to be _fun."_

_"_ Yeah well it was." the kid retorted simply, wholly and fully negating whatever it was the 19 year old had to say. "I'm not angry anymore Ms. Valentine, so I'm leaving. Come on guys."

The black haired boy jumped up, forcing the swordsman and blonde apart and bounded over to the redhead who smacked him across the head, and the curly head teen who hugged him and whispered something about _I thought you were gonna die._

The suit wearing teen gave him one last glare, though the side of his lips quirked up. He said nothing though, and glided away, leaving Zoro feeling very confused. The whole group gave a chorused goodbye and waltzed out, leaving a defeated Ms. Valentine who was muttering about how anger management _was supposed to discourage violence, not showcase it._

"Well?" The woman hissed, all pretense of a serene teacher gone down the drain. She waved her hand impatiently, signalling that he should walk out the door. "You plan on going or what?"

He flipped her off, laughing in genuine surprise when she did it back. "Go and get yourself laid, lady. Might make you feel better."

"I just might." she replied under her breath.

It was only after he was out of the building that he realized he knew none of the other members of his anger management class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more people in the Anger Management class, though Zoro got interrupted before he could finish people watching 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this AU. xDDD

Zoro turned around as he reached the gym, finally irritated with whoever it was that was following him. "Alright, what the _fuck_ do you want?" he asked to the empty air, hardly surprised when three guys stepped out from around the corner. Friends of the fucker who he'd almost killed. Zoro smiled, leaning against the wall, gi and shinai seeming to weigh heavier in his duffle bag, practically begging to be used. 

"You put our friend in the hospital." One of them growled, Johnny, Zoro was pretty sure the guy's name was. "Not cool man." 

Shame. The swordsman actually _liked_ the guy. Both of them, Johnny and Yosaku were interesting people. Kind of slow, but fun nonetheless. He ginned at them, making sure to flash plenty of teeth. "Not sure what you're talking about. I _do_ happen to be in need of a good warm up." The 19 year old opened his arms wide, inviting.

Goading.

"I wouldn't mind the help." 

"Ooooiiiiiii." A loud drawled voice garnered his attention before the others could respond. Zoro glanced up, seeing the blonde from the other day, stick hanging out the end of his mouth. "Can you perhaps _not_ go at it right under my kitchen?" There was a smirk and a head tilt and the other smirked. "Ah, you did admit to needing help though, huh Marimo?"

Zoro gawked, eyes widening as he watched the teen sigh, opening the 3rd story window further and stepping onto the ledge. "O-oi, what're you do-"

"I suppose I'll just have to scare away these mean bullies away for you, since you're clearly shaking in your boots!" The blond interrupted, before taking the stick out of his mouth, revealing a green lolipop and fucking _winked._ He gave Zoro a winning grin, before jumping off the edge.

He landed directly in front of the swordsman, laughing at his stricken expression and patted his cheek condescendingly. "Strong legs, see?" he asked, lifting a leg as if to demonstrate. 

And holy shit did Zoro _see._ The guy had inhumanly long legs, and radiated terrifying strength. Clearly Johnny and Yosaku thought so as well, because they backed away before running off. 

"You're welcome!" The blond said smugly, flashing Zoro a winning grin, the latter too fucking tongue tied to respond. 

"Sanji!" A girl called from the window. It was the thieving redhead. Her hair was long, brown eyes sparkling with fury. "What have I told you about jumping from buildings!!!" 

"My apologies Nami-swan, I was just assisting a pretty damsel in distress." He-- _Sanji--_ responded, not sparing a glance back as he made his way back into the building. 

Zoro couldn't do anything but stare, heat flooding his face. "I-I ain't a damsel!" he screeched, shaking his fist threateningly to the retreating back. Then he remembered something. "And I'm not pretty either! Or a Marimo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> way to make a first impression, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro was in the company of delinquents. 

It was absolutely official. He stood behind some abandoned building with the group of 5 or 6 others, wondering how the _hell_ he got there. 

He stared awkwardly as Nami pulled out a blunt from between her breasts and pointed it at him. He waved her off, not interesting in smoking. The loud boy-- Luffy laughed, throwing his arm around Zoro's shoulder's and hanging off. 

"You don't like this stuff either, huh?" The raven head sang, clearly seeing Zoro's distaste. "I think its stupid, but they like it so I come. Better than Ms. Valentine."

Zoro couldn't really deny it. 

And there was something companionable about sitting there, admits all the smoke, just lounging around. He wondered if this was what it meant to belong somewhere.

He didn't think he too much minded it. 


End file.
